


"Do you love me?"

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Danti-Fandom, Septiplier- Fandom
Genre: Angst, It was 11:00 when I wrote this and it was 2:00 when I posted it, M/M, Mild Smut, fuck you very much writersblock, it took me 2 GOD DAMN HOURS TO WRITE THIS SHIT!, its 11:00 and i cant think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork
Summary: He thought he could trust him, let his guard down. Guess he was wrong.-E





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I ask you to trust me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770333) by [Alexander_Wesker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker). 



> this one focuses a little bit on Anti more than Dark this might alternate a bit if i do more chapters.

Anti was lying under Dark, letting him roam around his mouth, he didn't feel like battling him for dominance. Earlier, the man now on top of him had tricked him into thinking he could let his guard down, so now, he had kind of given up. Dark pulled away and sat up with a confused look.

"Not fighting back today?" Anti looked away without emotion, "What's wrong, pet?"

Anti just shook his head as the older man sighed, leaned back down, and forced him to look him in the face. 

"Whats wrong?" he growled.

Still void of emotion, he made eye contact and forced a seductive smile.

"Nothing."

"Try selling it sweetheart." Dark frowned, letting go of Anti's face.

"Do.... D-do you love me?" Anti whimpered, sadness now creeping onto his face, "And not in the 'I love how your body feels' kind of way. Like, actual love."

Dark was taken aback by the question. His mind screamed 'Yes! Of course', while his heart asked him as well. During his hesitation, he hadn't noticed Anti slowly start to tear up. The small aforementioned demon then nodded his head and looked away.

"I knew it." the words drove Dark out of his thoughts as Anti sighed, "God, I was such an idiot."

Still confused and dazed, Dark moved over so Anti could sit up. He did exactly that, along with sit on the edge of the bed and slouch.

"Dark?"

"Yes?"

"I-I think it would be better if I just leave"

"What?" Dark said, almost to loud.

"Yeah" Anti moved to the closet and grabbed a few clothes, never more thankful to be wearing pajamas. "Bye Dark"

And with that, he disappeared.

"Anti! Wait!" Everything was finally hitting him at once, and there was one thing he knew for sure **_HE WAS GETTING HIM BACK _ **_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**__**

3 YEARS LATER

Anti slowly and cautiously walked down a slightly crowded street in whatever town he showed up in, hood up, hands in his pockets. He scanned the perimeter and saw four men and a woman in suits advance towards him.

"Sean McLoughlin!" one of them yelled as they got closer, "Mr. Fischbach has asked us to come get you!"

"Tell him he can shove it up his arse." Anti growled once he was surrounded. And before anyone could get closer, he vanished, moving on to the next city.


	2. Authors Note (sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quic lil note cuz stuff happened

so, nothing really bad necessarily happened it was just that i lost the second chapter and i cant remember what i wrote so there is going to be an extreme delay even though i dont have a deadline. IM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!


End file.
